Rhino (Criminal)
Alex O'Hirn, otherwise known as the Rhino, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as one of several mini-bosses for the Spider-Island campaign. Alex was a Russian hired thug for Tombstone's criminal operations who was usually partnered up with Flint Marko for his heists. He was a stupid brute with a secret lust for greater physical power, desires of which were answered when Norman Osborn selected him to serve as a test subject in titanium-dermal armor application. The technorganic armor then fused to his body in the form of a rhinoceros, which transformed O'Hirn into the supercriminal known as the Rhino. He now works as a criminal jobber for hire, and is under servitude to Doctor Octopus in his efforts to conquer Spider-Island. Story Backstory (An MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man version of his comics backstory; connections to Hammerhead and Flint Marko) The Journey (A cameo appearance trying to rob a bank alongside Flint before getting sidetracked by the sudden appearance of the Chitauri/Badoon invasion masterminded by Loki) A Year of Misery (His appearances in Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 & 2, as filtered through the MCU) An Empire of Dreams (Continues to work for Doc Ock as a member of the Sinister Six fighting against the Kingpin's Inner Circle during the events of Daredevil Season 1; is mostly kept out of the events due to being a game-changer in the relatively grounded Netflix series, much to his disappointment over wanting to cut loose against a blind man; is instead sent to assist the Leader/Samuel Sterns with his own plans and keep the Hulk busy as a side threat before the events of Age of Ultron; is arrested and returned to the Vault) Encoded Truths (Is broken out of prison by Mysterio's illusions in order to be given one last chance in proving himself worthy of Doc Ock's time; serves as the Brute of Doc Ock's final Sinister Six lineup for the events of an MCU/SSM version of Spider-Man 2; assists his boss in robbing a bank to fund the creation of the nuclear fusion reactor, but is left behind after being beaten by Spider-Man; notices Doc Ock undertaking actions that are completely out of character for him, such as holding Aunt May hostage, but says nothing due to not being smart enough to put the pieces together; is spirited away from the authorities thanks to the interference of Sandman/Flint Marko, who is revealed to still be alive even after his presumed sacrifice; an attempt made at patching their friendship after discussing what Flint and Alex both want out of life: the big score of money or revenge; realizes the truth behind the real mastermind behind the nuclear fusion project and teams up with Sandy and Spider-Man to stop Ultron; flees with the other surviving Sinister Six members into the night, though the experience leaves rather shaken as to whether or not he and Flint can still be friends if they desire different goals in life) Return of the Keyblade (Continues to serve as a member of the Six, but suspects Kraven is hiding something about Norman Osborn's survival; decides to follow after the feline mutate hunter to Wakanda to keep an eye on him, but soon realizes the trip may give him ample opportunity to test his might against the fabled Black Panther and give him the requisite technology that will allow him to escape his stone coffin suit; opposes Erik Killmonger's forces on the belief that their destructive campaign towards conquering the world will leave him with nothing to rob; blackmails the Wakandan scientists into surgically removing his Rhino suit, then reforging it into a more removable Hulkbuster-esque armor with Wakandan symbols, allowing him to be a normal human again; is part of the villainous rescue reinforcements led by Kraven and Man-Ape during the Battle of Wakanda, even proving his might against W'Kabi and his armored white rhinoceros; assists the other Sinister Six members in returning to Wakanda and battling against the forces of Thanos and the Black Order during the events of the Infinity War; survives the Infinite Tsukuyomi Snap, but is devastated to see Sandman fall victim to the spell; retires from the Six's ranks after seeing what all his dumb thuggery led to; ends up as a pub drinking buddy to Professor Hulk during the 5 year gap since he's got nothing left to live for; is convinced by Mysterio to return to the Six's ranks and help save the Earth as it will give a chance for Sandman to be brought back from the dead; assists the Avengers army in battling Thanos for the events of the Final Battle of the Keyblade Graveyard) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Theme: Vim & Vigor Gallery Rhino season 2.png|The Rhino, further mutated by Miles Warren to gain more power Amazing-spider-man-2-rhino.png|The R.H.I.N.O. Mecha, piloted by Rhino's original form and built by Dr. Drakken with help from Oscorp Industries Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Thieves Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Idiots Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:The Sinister Six Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Thugs Category:The Kingpin's Criminal Empire Category:Klaue & Killmonger's Organization